Starting Over
by Taylor Jade
Summary: Clary and her family are moving; she isn't very happy about it at first, but with the help of her new friends, things change! Max developes a crush on Clary, but she is falling for Jace, meanwhile Sebastian is still her boyfriend! What will she do!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm back (: This idea came to mind while I was talking with a friend, so I just decided to go with it.

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the incredible Ms. Clare. (:

Summary: Clary and her family (Luke, Jocelyn, and Jonathon) are moving from their dream condo in Florida, to small town Charleston, South Carolina. Clary IS NOT happy about this due to the fact that her whole entire life was based on her friends, school, and her home in Florida. So, yeah. She has the chance to restart and move on, but will she take it?

"Baby, I am going to miss you so much!" Sebastian hugged Clary tighter.

"I'm going to miss you too Seb." His golden eyes and dark hair were things about him that she was definitely never going to forget. He was so beautiful. She lifted her green eyes to his face; a tear trickled down her cheek and rested on the corner of her lips. _'Traitor.'_

Sebastian softly kissed her lips, effectively removing the tear. "Don't cry. Please. I promise I'll come to visit as often as I can. We will make it work." He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her lips once more before releasing her.

Just as she stepped away from him Maia ran and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Clary, I'm not sure what I'll do without you! Like, what am I supposed to do when Simon goes on a rampage because he read a bad comic or even worse- if he failed a Dungeons and Dragons level?" She started to laugh into Clary's shoulder, but her bubbly laughter soon turned in to quiet sobs.

"It'll be okay... just nod your head and agree like I did." The little red head chuckled and rubbed her friend's back. "Maia, I am so glad you were my friend. I don't think I could've asked for a better one."

Maia pulled back slightly and smiled. "You too Clary. Thanks for everything." A few more tears fell from her hazel eyes; she just wiped them away and joined Sebastian against the wall.

Clary took her moment of freedom to brace herself for the hardest goodbye. _Simon..._

She turned around and looked into the eyes of her best friend. _Her brother. _He pulled her into a bone-crushing hug and kissed her forehead- refusing to care what her boyfriend thought. This was his last few minutes with her, he wasn't going to waste them.

"I'm gonna miss you Clare-Bear." In that moment she realized that this was her last goodbye. Her last goodbye to the boy who beat up the bullies on the playground, to the boy who mended her broken heart with just one hug, to the boy who understood her when she didn't even understand _herself._ This was the final goodbye to her _best friend._

"I'm gonna miss you too Si." She rested her head on his shoulder and whispered, "I love you."

"Forever and always Clare." He mumbled.

"No matter what." Clary leaned up and kissed his cheek as if to seal that promise. A few more tears rolled down her freckled face.

She hugged all her friends and kissed their cheek one more time, then turned around and walked to the elevator. With every step another tear fell. Another memory became more distant. The end of her current life became more final and realistic.

When Clary stepped into the elevator she realized how different all the faces looked, not just in their actual looks, but the emotion displayed was completely different:

One looked full of love and care, promising and strong, yet delicate and beautiful. The next looked full of sorrow, but also joy; gorgeous and feminine, yet daring and adventurous. The last was sweet and encouraging, comforting and protective. His eyes held everything she needed to go; the strength and encouragement to let go and to say goodbye, to use this chance to make life everything she wanted it to be, to move on and to make new memories.

Just then the doors closed on her friends. '_I will not cry anymore. I refuse. I am going to be strong.'_ Clary thought to herself. She was going to do exactly what her friends wanted her to do. She was going to use this to do amazing things, see incredible places, and meet extraordinary people.

Even if she had to start in a little state like South Carolina.

***** Alrighty. That's all folks. (: If you are confused with anything, have comments, or anything, review or pm me. (:

Thanks for reading! *****


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! Love you guys! (:

Okay. This is to answer the annonymus review. (: This is a Clace story, but Max is a major character in the chapters. I loved him, and I thought he was adorable in the books, so I decided to put him in here. (:

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the fantastic Ms. Clare. (: If only... Haha (:

Here's chapter 2! Enjoy! (:

*** 3 Days Later ***

"Isn't the house beautiful?" Jocelyn squealed. She had the family painting nonstop since they got to the house with the paint!

"It really is." Luke as wel as the rest of the family were admiring the home.

"When can we start moving in the beds and stuff?" Jonathon asked."My back is killing me from sleeping on this hard floor!" Jonathon started to stretch his back wincing the whole time.

"Well, it isn't that uncomfortable to me," Jonathon opened his mouth to say something, but Jocelyn cut him off. "But, as soon as the paint dries, I will allow you to bring in the furniture."

"Thank the angel!" Luke and Jonathon cried; both laughing when they realized they said it at the same time.

Clary was getting hungry, so she headed off to the kitchen, and Jocelyn called, "Clary honey? Where are you going?"

"Uhm. Well, I was going to get some pizza, if that's okay." She said jokingly and laughed.

Jocelyn had been more worried about her more than anyone else lately because she took the idea of moving very hard.

*** 2 Months Before ***

"Clary. We need to talk." Luke and Jocelyn said in sync.

"Ooookay?" _My grades are perfect, Sebastian and I are okay- still following the rules, I haven't broken curfew, I haven't done anything wrong. _

"We both know you love everything here very much. Your family, friends, school, cheerleading, and well... just this place." Jocelyn spoke. Something serious was about to change, Clary knew it. She was talking in her 'Trying to sound calm, so I don't scare the kids' voice.

"Yes ma'am. I don't think I would ever leave this place. It's perfect." Clary said. She really did think everything was perfect about her condo. Her mom did too; she had said so on many occasions.

"Well, honey. You're not gonna like what I'm about to tell you," _Oh. No. _"But, plese try to understand. This is for the best." Jocelyn took a deep breath before continuing, "We are moving in two months."

_What? She has to be joking. _"Are you serious?"

"Clary, yes. We are serious." Luke confirmed to her in a voice much like her mother's.

"But... but, why?" Clary was starting to break. Her eyes were closed tightly, she was biting her bottom lip. She was fighting back the tears. "Mom, Dad, you both love this place! This is our _home._"

"Clary, we do love this condo, but it just isn't a home without Luke being here most of the time." Jocelyn put her hands on Clary's from across the table. "Please try to understand."

"Mom. I can't leave my friends here. My school. My life. I can't leave it behind." Clary let the tears fall; she didn't wipe them away, she just let them go.

"Clare. This isn't only hard for you. We love it here too, and it is going to be hard leaving, but we are letting go, and we are taking this chance to make even better memories in Charleston." Luke explained with a sincere voice. "This is the best for all of us, in time you'll come to realize it too."

Clary couldn't take it anymore; she threw her chair back and ran up to her room. She locked the door and cried. No one could comfort her, not even Jonathon, Sebastian, or Maia.. Partly because she didn't let anyone in. She didn't talk to anyone or see anyone for a whole week. She just sat on her balcony and thought about it all.

*** Present ***

"Claaaare!" Jonathon was sprawled out on the floor, too tired to do anything else.

"Yeah Jon?" Clare called from the kitchen.

"Could you be a dear and bring me a slice?"

"Sure." She was being nice only because she knew how tired he was. He did anything and everything his mom or dad needed for the last couple of days, so he needed a break.

She brought the pizza in and layed it on his face. "Thank you."

"No problem Jon."

After Clary got finished eating, she went to shower. She felt so much better after she got out of her paint-covered clothes and into her clean shorts and a t-shirt. "Dad, can I go out for a walk?"

"Clare, I don't know. I haven't met anyone around here, so..." He trailed off.

"Would it make you feel better if I promised not to talk to strangers?" She chuckled and got her cell phone off the counter. "And look, I'm bringing my cell."

"Okay. But, be back before six. Okay?" He said in a stern voice.

"Promise. Love you, daddy." She kissed his cheek and walked down the hall and out the door. "Be back in a while!"

All the houses were absolutely beautiful, and the parks were even prettier. They seemed oddly familiar. After a few minutes of pondering, she realized they were familiar because she had been walking around in circles for the last hour. Her legs were starting to cramp, so she sat on the nearest parkbench.

Suddenly something disturbed the peace of the birds chirping and the light wind in the breeze. She looked around and saw, well heard then saw, what had caused it. "Church! Get back here!" A boy was chasing a cat down the side walk. "You little Satanic spawn! Get your butt out of that freakin' tree!"

Clary couldn't help but to laugh. She was in a good mood, so she decided to help. "Hi! Uhm, do you need some help?" She started jogging over to where he was.

"Help would be great, but this cat is _evil!_ So, if he attacks you, I'm just apologizing ahead." He laughed and smiled brilliantly at her. He looked like he should be on a toothpaste commercial! He had the looks to be a model, forget toothpaste. His dark hair had an amazing contrast, something that would make a beautiful painting.

"Okay." She smiled back. "You're getting me nervous now."

He chuckled and looked at her, much like she had looked at him. When she caught his stare she blushed, "Uhm... Okay. Come here kitty! Come here sweety. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Church immediately climbed out of the tree. "What the-?" The boy was so surprised. He just stared at the cat. "You little monster! Why doesn't that work when I do it? Hmmm?"

Clary just laughed and picked the cat up. "Well, maybe he's just weird like that."

"Yeah. Evil little brat." He squinted his eyes at the cat. "Thank you." He took the cat from her and out it back on the leash.

"No need to thank." She smiled again.

"The name's Max. Max Lightwood."

"I'm Clary. Clary Fray." He stuck his hand out, she took it and shook it.

"I haven't seen you around here. Like. Ever."

"Well, my family and I just moved in Friday. We've been painting so much, and I needed fresh air, so I just started walking around." She explained.

"Oh... That explains the paint in your hair." He pointed to her hair.

"What? There's paint in my hair?" She blushed and started trying to find it.

"No. I was just joking. There's no paint."

Before Max could say anything else Clary play slapped his arm and started laughing. He just laughed along with her. They went along like that for a while. Just laughing and talking about her and where she came from, and things of that sort.

Suddenly her phone started ringing. _'Oh no.' _She answered without checking the screen, she already knew who it was.

"Hello?"

"Clarrreeeey. Are you of the time?"

"Jonathon? It's five thirty, right?"

"Yeah. It's Jonathon. No, try six fifteen."

"Oh. Stall for me."

"Ooohhhh... Clary's bein a bad giiirrrrl!" Jonathon always teased her.

"Yeah. Definitely." Clary laughed and said, "I gotta go Jon. I'll be home in five minutes tops!" And with that she ended the call. "I'm really sorry, but I have to go. I was supposed to be home at six, and now it's six fifteen!" Clary started to jog away. Max followed, pulling the cat along.

"Oh. Okay. I'll walk you home."

"Okay. Thanks."

They reached her house in about three minutes. "Well, thank you for getting the beast out of the tree." Max said to the little red head.

"No need to thank. And he is most definitely not a beast." Clary countered.

"Whatever you say." He laughed and got his phone out. "Uhm, can I have your cell number? You know, so we can make plans to hang out again."

"Uhm, yeah! Here," She handed him her phone to add his number into her contacts. He gave her his phone so she could do the same.

"Okay, well. I had a great time. I hope we can hang out again soon." Clary said as she handed his phone back.

"Yeah same here." He hugged her loosely and said, "Bye Clare."

She hugged him back and said, "Bye Max."

"Meow."

"Hahaha... Bye Church."

And with that Max and Church walked down the stairs, and headed to their house down the steet. The whole way Clary heard Max calling the at a beast or a monster or anything else he thought fit.

"Oh. Look. She's home dad!" Jonathon called.

"Oh, okay. Honey are you feeling better? Jonathon said you told him you spent almost an hour in the bathroom with diarhea." Jocelyn said with a sympathetic look.

"Yeah... I think it was just the pizza. I hope Jon doesn't get sick from it too." Clary shot a snide look in Jonathon's direction.

"Yeah, me too. The plumbing isn't that great yet." Luke said.

They all laughed and went inside to hang out in the kitchen.

A couple of hours later Clary fell asleep thinking about everything that had happened, and she thought maybe, just maybe, moving wasn't such a bad thing.

***** Alrighty. That took forever to type. /: But, I did it for you readers because I love you. (:

Tell me what you think so far! If you have any questions or comments please ask/say what you need to say in a review (: *****


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! You are amazing!

Anonymous Review Answers: Okay, yeah, in the books Max is a nine year old, but I really wanted him and Clary to be good friends, so I made him 16 too (: Hahaha (:

Also, Jace is coming. Very soon. I have a plan. (:

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the wonderful Ms. Clare (: Sadly. ):

Here's chappy 3! Enjoy! (:

"I'm so hungry!" Jonathon said while staring into the empty pizza box. "And there's no more pizza!"

"Well, I know a great place to get subs." Max said.

"That sounds great," Jocelyn, Luke, and Clary were all tired of pizza. Jonathon couldn't seem to get enough of it though.

"It's walking distance, so if you wanted, Clary and I could go pick them up if you just give us the orders."

"That's fine, just please be home before long. Iam sure my stomach is going to start gnawing on my backbone if I don't eat something soon." Jocelyn said, laughing as she wrote down her order.

"Yeah. And remember to get the biggest one they have." Jonathon said. Jocelyn and Luke gave him a crazy look. "What? I am a man! And men eat need to eat!" Everyone laughed, and rolled their eyes.

"I am a man, but this man can't hold in that much food, so. I'll just have a footlong." Luke said as he handed Max his order.

"Alright. We'll be back soon." Clary called as she and Max walked out the door.

"Thanks for helping out today." Max had come over to her house at eleven o'clock and helped them move in furniture.

"It's all my pleasure. Really." Max smiled and put his arm around Clary's shoulder and squeezed her tightly.

They walked like that for about five minutes then Clary heard her phone start playing Sebastian's ringtone. _'Sunday mornin rain is fallin... steal so-'_

"Hello?"

"Hey baby!"

"Hey Seb!" She looked at Max and signaled that it would only be one minute.

"How are things going up there?"

"Really great. What about down there in Florida?"

"Eh. I've been missing you so much."

"I've missed you too Sebastian." Well, she hadn't really been thinking about him, but she wasn't about to tell him that. "I've missed you like crazy!"

"Guess what!" His voice was full of excitement.

"What?"

"All of us are visiting in about three weeks!"

"All of us as in you, Maia, and Simon? You're all coming?" Clary was so excited to see them again; it hadn't been that long, but she wanted to see them regardless.

"Yep!" She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Ohmuhgah! Yay!"

"Hahaha... Okay, well babe. I have to go. I'm helping my dad fix his car."

"Okay. Bye!"

"Bye... I love you Clare."

"I love you too Seb."

After he hung up, she put her phone back in her pocket and looked at Max, about to apologize, but she noticed the look on his face. Had she insulted him by answering the phone? _'Oh no.'_

"Sorry, that was my boyfriend. He was calling to tell me that he and two more of my friends were coming to visit in about three weeks."

_'NOOOOO! She has a boyfriend. She has a boyfriend and she loves him! She has a boyfriend and he is coming to visit!' _"Oh, that's sweet! All of them coming to see you."

"Yeah. They're amazing. You remind me a lot of my best friend, Simon... Kinda weird, but I like the way you are. You make me feel like I was meant to be here. Ya know? The way we just met and became friends so quickly?"

"Yeah. I like the way it is between you and me." He smiled and nodded his head.

They walked into this little place called Taki's. "Ugh. I just remembered Jace was working today."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah. The man slut." Right then a blonde haired boy yelled, "Lil bro! Hey man!"

"_That's _your brother?" There's no way. They looked nothing alike. Jace was literally golden and Max... well. Not so much. "Yep. That's him."

"Hey Jace." Max said in a dull tone as he walked up to the counter.

"Izzy didn't come?" Jace asked looking around the restraunt.

"No. She didn't know I was coming. I've been at Clary's all day helping her family move in furniture. I think she's with Aline and Kaelie."

"Oh. Most likely."

"I'm gonna go use the restroom. I'll be right back." Max said as he walked away.

"So, you must be Clary." Jace said taking her in. _'She's pretty cute.'_

"Yep." Clary said, popping the 'p'.

"I've heard a lot about you." Jace leaned forward and rested his elbows on the counter.

"Oh, really now?" Clary said, doing the same.

"Yeah..."

"Well, he's said a load of stuff about you too." Clary said grinning.

"What's he said?" He smiled, finding it amusing.

"That's trade secret. Confidential friend stuff." She said.

"If I were your friend could you tell me then?" He asked.

"Hhhhmmm. Nope. Don't think so." She loved knowing stuff other people didn't know. Especially stuff about people like Jace. The egotistical, over-confident, players.

"Well, that isn't nice."

"I'm not a nice person." She winked at him then realizing how close their faces were, she pulled back.

"I doubt that."

"You shouldn't."

"But I do, so get over it." He grinned and stepped back.

She stuck out her tongue, he just chuckled at her.

"Clare. Have you given him the orders yet?" Max asked walking towards the two teenagers.

"Nope. You have the paper. Remembeeeeerrrr?" She said while turning around to face him.

"Oh. Hahaha. Sorry." He pulled the paper out of his back pocket and handed it to Jace.

"So, what are you guys doing tonight?" He asked while preparing the sandwiches.

"Taking Church for a walk." Clary teased Max about that every chance she got.

"No. We are most definitely walking the demon. Izzy can do that when she gets home."

"Whatever Max. He isn't that bad. He just doesn't like you because when you were little you ate his cat food." Jace said, snickering when Max said, "Jace! Don't you even lie! The cat is just evil!"

"Anyways. We're probably just gonna walk around the park again like last night." Clary said.

"Oh... That sounds like fun. I guess."

"It is when you're with us. Wanna come?" Clary asked while laying the money on the counter.

"Sure. Just text me when you're ready. I'll meet you there." Jace laid the subs on the counter.

"Thanks! See ya later Jace!" Max called while walking out the door.

"No problem... Bye Clary." He smiled at her before she shut the door.

"Bye Jace. See ya later!" And with that they were on their way back home. "So, Jace wasn't as bad as you say he is."

"That's because you were in there." Max said obviously.

"What do I have to do with anything? Is it because I'm your friend or something?"

"No. It's cuz you're hot." He immediately covered his mouth and blushed.

Clary was blushing furiously. "Oh. Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Really. Don't." He laughed, he always laughed when he was embarrased. It was something he'd done since he was a tiny little toddler.

"Well, just so you know, I think you're hot too." She smiled and laughed.

"Thanks." He started blushing even more. '_Wait. She has a boyfriend, but she still thinks I'm hot. That has to mean something, right?' _He figured it did, so he wasn't going to give up on her just yet.

About an hour later Jace was sitting at the park waiting for the two to show up. *****Dude. Where are you? - #16*****

"What the he-" When the two teenagers came into view, Clary was on Max's back, and they were both laughing like they were having the time of their life. Jace had never seen Max having such a good time before. Well, maybe, but still. _'He just met this chick two days ago, and now they are best friends? Come on.'_

Max jogged over to where Jace was standing, out of breath, but still laughing. "Sorry it took so long."

"It's fine. So, tell me. Why are you on his back? Hahaha..."

"Well, he lost a bet." He looked at her over his shoulder and she stuk her tongue out and laughed.

"Max. Have I never told you not to bet unless you are absolutely positive you were going to win it?" He laughed and shook his head. "What did he bet?" It had to be something really hard for him to lose against Little Red over there.

"He said he could beat me to the end of the block, but he didn't, so he had to give me a piggy back ride all the way here."

"No way! She beat you?" He started laughing his head off.

"Shut up."

Clary just laughed and climbed off his back. "Sore loser." She bumped his hip with her's and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Hahaha... "

He wrapped his arm around him and laughed with her. They all started walking, Max on Clary's rigt, and Jace on her left.

"So, Clary, are you going to Raziel High too?" Jace was secretly hoping she was.

"Yep! Eleventh grade. What about you?"

"I'm a senior this year, so yeah."

"Oh. So, you're eighteen?" Clary asked.

"Not yet. In a couple of months I will be. You're seventeen?"

"I will be in a month."

"Oh."

"Max, isn't your birthday this Saturday?" Clary asked, smiling at him.

"Yeah. My family's having a dinner thing and whatever, so you should come."

"Are you sure it would be okay with your parents? Like... I don't want to invade on anything."

"Clary. Trust me. You are not invading on anything. As many times as my soccer mates have bombarded our house, they would be glad to have you there." Jace said smiling at her.

"Yeah, you have nothing to worry about." Max added.

"Okay. Thanks." Clary checked her phone and said, "Hey. you guys. My parents said I needed to be home by six, and it's five forty-five now, so I really have to get going."

"Okay! We'll walk you home." Jace said.

"Thanks, but if you don't have to, I can go without you. It's no biggie."

"It's okay with me."

"Okay..." She smiled at both of the boys. They were so sweet to her! Even nicer than the guys at her old school, and that's saying something.

When they got to her house, they all walked up the steps and Clary said, "Thanks for hanging out and stuff. I had a great time!"

"It was my pleasure." Max hugged her and said, "Text me later."

"Alright. Bye you guys." She hugged Max back and waved at Jace.

"Bye Clare!"

"Hey Clare! Where are you going?" Jocelyn called to her as she walked down the hall.

"Uhm. I just got out of the shower, so I am going to bed."

"Oh. Okay. Who was that boy with you and Max earlier?" She was so nosy!

"That was Max's seventeen year old brother Jace."

"Oh. He was so handsome!" She grinned at Clary.

"I know. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight mom!"

"Night Clare."

When Clary was just drifting off, she heard her phone vibrate.

****** Hey Clary! I had a great time today! -#16 ******

****** Hey Jace- I think. Me too! -Clare (: ******

****** Yeah. It's Jace. Max has to work tomorrow, so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me. -#16 ******

_'Wow. He wants to hang out with me. What do I say? Would Sebastian be mad? Uhm... '_

Okay. So, tell me what you think! (: Thanks so much for reading! (:


	4. Author's note! Please read!

Hey guys! It's been a while- yes. I know; I am soooooo sorry! I've been dealing with FanFic issues- plus I need to do some serious studying for some EXTREMELY MAJOR tests that I have to take in the next two weeks. /: I would just study for like, two hours tops, but these tests determine whether or not I pass the eighth grade and get to go to high school, so- I'm gonna be attatched to books for the next little while.

So, due to these issues I will not be posting again until I am completely finished with these exams. ):

I love you guys more than you could know! (Not in the weird way you lil creeps! d: Hahaha )

Much looovveee,

TaylorJade (:


	5. Author's Note!

Hello everyone! I am glad to be back (: I left you for like-EVER! - SORRRYYYYY! I have had testing (as most of you know), family issues, severe storms (tornados /: ), and school bleehhhh-y-ness. So, yeah. If you still love me/muh story, check back in on us in a few days, and there will definitely be a new chapter for you guys!

I love you all sooooooo much! (:

-TaylorJade (:

Oh, and PS. We are getting the results back for the exams this week, so PLEASE WISH ME LUCK! (:


	6. Chapter 6

Hi you guys! (: Here is the chapter! (: It's short. Yes I know. I am soooo sorry! I promise to have a longer one the next time I update (:

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or anything to do with it. All the fame and glory goes to the amazingly amazing Ms. Clare. (:

*****Uh... Clary? You don't have to go if you don't want to; I was just gonna show you around town, take you to the beach... Stuff like that. It'll be fun! I promise. (; So... wanna go? I don't bite. -#16*****

*****Sorry! I dozed off! -Clare (:***** _Noooottt! Hahaha... Jeez. I'm a terrible liar. I dozed off? Really? Wow._

*****Oh! Okay! Sorry, but anyways, quit trying to change the subject. Do you wanna go or not? I would really enjoy your company. (; -#16*****

_Man he is persistant! _She thought as soon as she read the text. *****Sure! I'll go. (: Sounds like fun (: -Clare (:*****

Jace sighed a breath of relief when he recieved the text. He wasn't sure why he was so interested in this girl. He had known her for what? A couple of hours? *****Alright Red. (: I'll meet you at your place at eleven. Sound good? -#16*****

*****Yepp! That sounds great! (: -Clare (: ***** Right after she sent the text she realized he had called her Red again. _Ugh!_

*****Okay, well. I'll let you sleep now. You're gonna need it tomorrow (; -#16***** Jace grinned to himself and thought, _'This is gonna be fun.'_

*****Hahaha. Oooookay. d: Whatever you say Blondie. (; -Clare (:***** Although she brushed it off in the text, she was kind of worried. She barely knew Jace, and she didn't know Max very well, but when she was with them she felt safe. She somehow knew they wouldn't let anything happen to her or hurt her in any way. '_Like any good friend would act. Quit making such a big deal about having good friends so quickly Fray. Jeez.' _A voice thought.

_'But Simon would use me as a shield, and Maia would just laugh in the face of danger while I'm freaking out, and Sebastian... well. I'm not really sure what he would do.' _She thought, frowning at the last part. _'They all care about me though. I'm sure of that.'_

_'Yeah. That explains exactly why they have all talked to you so much since you've left.' _It thought again.

Clary rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. _They're just busy. _

_'Keep on telling yourself that Fray. It never stopped them before.'_

"Ugh! Shut up," She accidentally yelled aloud. She laid there quietly seeing if anyone would yell or come into her room to tell _her _to shut up. When they didn't, she relaxed and finally drifted off to sleep.

-line (:

"Sebby... Someone's gonna see us! Can't we just go back to your car?" The girl mumbled between kisses.

"No one will see us here. I promise." He mumbled as he was kissing along her jaw.

"How can you be so sure?" She needed to be positive that no one would see them. They weren't ready for people to know yet- not so much for their good, but for other peoples'.

"Because babe. I have never seen anyone here. Trust me." It was almost true. The only other person he had seen there was Clary. The two love birds would go there to have some fun or just to talk. Sometimes they would go to the abandoned park to just be together- to get away from the crowd.

"Okay." She pulled his face back to hers and began to kiss him again.

They had been kissing for some time when someone had walked up and said, "Oh! Jeez! My bad!"

Sebastian turned around in surprise and began to say something when he realized it was Simon.

"Oh my God! Sebastian?"

"Simon!" Sebastian tried to hide the girl behind his back, she was a lot smaller than him, so it shouldn't have been hard, but being so nervous, it was extremely difficult. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just coming to walk! Y'all are right there! I didn't mean to interrupt! Wait- who is that? Maia?" _Oh my God! My God! What. In. The. World? What is Clary gonna think? She's gonna be ripped apart! She is gonna fly down, hunt down Sebastian and Maia and hold them captive, beat them senseless- using a stick, and then kill them accidentally, and go to jail! Well, maybe not with a stick, more like a metal bar. Yeah. That's more her. What do I say to them?_

Simon had quit thinking and just looked at the two standing against the tree. This was the first time he really looked at them. Maia's shirt was pushed up- exposing half her torso, and Sebastian's pants were unzipped. "You were her friends! The people she could trust! How? How could you do this to her?" He didn't know what else to say. Apparently neither did they.

They all just stood there looking at each other. Not daring to say a word.

-A/N... Okay... See? I told you it was short. d: But, I know this is asking a lot... But. Could you pretty pretty pretty please review? (: I will love you forever! And guess what! If you follow me or my story, I promise to put you into the story- like, as an extra... You can tell me what you wanna be; a waitress, an guy/girl at the beach, Jace's soccer mate, Clary's old school mate, etc. (: Hahaha... Anyways, I love you guys! (:


End file.
